


The Prince and Summor

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: You noticed how close princess Frjorm and Prince Alfonse are close so time for you the summor to know if they like each other since you sorta ship them togetherBut soon-





	The Prince and Summor

**Author's Note:**

> I have finish story mode in like two weeks or so and Alfonse is one of my favorite character aside Corrin(Male) and both Morgan, one of my best boy in fire emblem
> 
> I may make more Fire Emblem fics

"So Princess Fjorm.....Can i ask you something" looking her, she nods "Do you like Prince Alfonse?" such a sudden question from a summor but never cross her mind "I see him as a friend" 

"Are you sure your highness?, you two make a lovely pair"   
making her giggle "Thats cute (y/n) but i see him as a friend" 

What a friend, maybe she has a secert crush on him maybe so!

Later on 

"Prince Alfonse i need a word with you" you said, he follows you outside 

"Alfonse i kinda wanna ask you a big question" you say   
"Okay"   
"Do you have a crush on princess Fjorm?"   
"I see her as a friend" 

Huh?! As a friend? Thats all? 

"A...Are you sure your highness you two look pretty close together" 

"Yes i am sure, why ask such a sudden question" 

"As a summor i have to know these things" 

Crossing his arms "Okay not all Summors are like me, i just want to know if you like her because you two make a cute couple" 

He shakes his head "Im sorry to crush your dreams but i will tell you who i like" 

"OOOH! Who is it?!" making you excites and holding his hands  
He leans down to kiss you on the lips, making your eyes widen abit and blush, pulled away "M...Me?" you cover your face, turning away "Me? Im just a nobody Alfonse"

"i have a strong bond with you summor erm (y/n)" he said   
"Alfonse...I didn't know you feel that way about me....." lookong away blushing like a moron with a stupid smile on your face, Alfonse puts his hand on your shoulder making you turn around and kiss him on the lips which caught him off graud but accpets the kiss.


End file.
